1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction spud wrenches, and more particularly to a reversible, magnetic spud wrench having a ratcheting head to eliminate the need for using separate spud and ratchet wrenches while securing interconnecting steel beams
2. Description of the Related Art
Spud wrenches are typically used in construction for aligning the flange holes in interconnecting steel construction beams. The flanges holes are adapted to receive a bolt or other fastener. The spud wrench aligns the holes so that a bolt may pass through the holes on each beam to secure the beams together. Once the holes are aligned and the bolt is passed through the holes a separate ratchet wrench is then used to secure the bolt in place. This typical procedure is inefficient because it requires the construction worker to use separate wrenches to secure a single bolt in the holes of the steel beams. The procedure also creates a potentially hazardous situation because typically the spud wrench is placed on a steel beam adjacent the construction worker while he is using the ratchet wrench. When this is done, the spud wrench is easily dropped from the construction worker's work place, which is often high above other co-workers.
The following patent documents disclose examples of existing spud wrenches and ratchet wrenches.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0032529 published on Oct. 25, 2001 for Barnett et al. discloses a positive locking system for socket ratchet wrenches. The sockets have at least one circumferential axially aligned annular groove extending about the exterior surface with one or more openings in the side of the grooves for receiving sections on the ratchet wrench that cooperate with the socket grooves to positively lock the socket to the wrench.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0043574 published on Mar. 6, 2003 for Hsien discloses a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit. The ratchet wrench has a hollow driving member mounted in a box at one end, a holder shell fitted into the ratchet driving member and detachably secured to it by a screw joint and a lighting circuit assembly installed in the holder shell. The lighting circuit is controlled to emit light through a lens on the bottom of the ratchet driving member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,960 issued on Oct. 5, 1915 to Ruth discloses a ratchet compound spud wrench. The wrench provides a plurality of spuds or nipple engaging sections that vary in size. The spuds are provided on their oppositely disposed lugs. The central portion of the wrench has an integral disc having a plurality of ratchet teeth. The spud engaging sections extend through a hole in the center of the integral disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,141 issued on Nov. 10, 1964 to Pluntz discloses a combination inside-outside spud wrench. The invention provides a spud wrench for assembling and dissembling spud assemblies in water inlets for commodes in which the spud assembly includes an externally threaded nipple to receive a locking nut, and has a flange at its end engaging the walls of the commode inlet. The nipples include a series of inwardly extending spaced lugs in its bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,048 issued on May 9, 1972 to Judd discloses a fastening means for structural members. The fastening means includes an unthreaded bolt having a partially tapered shank, a noncircular head and at least one hole through the shank and a generally rod shaped locking pin that is capable of fitting in the hole of a shank of a bolt. The locking pin has an eye portion at one end adapted to receive a tool to facilitate removal of the locking pin from the bolt and an expanded portion in the locking pin limiting the portion of the locking pin passing through the hole in the bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,754 issued on Dec. 9, 1980 to Battrick discloses a universal spud wrench. The universal spud wrench is designed for rapid installation and removal of all types of spuds from drains. The wrench includes a tubular shaft having four perpendicularly oriented slope surfaces forming slots and aligned extensions next to the slots that are defined by varying diameters about a central axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,025 issued to Harrington on Mar. 3, 1992 discloses a closet spud tool. The device is a four way closet spud insertion tool for inserting a spud into an inlet/outlet hole of a plumbing fixture. The closet spud includes a couple having at least one lug protruding inwardly therefrom and a gasket surrounding the couple, the gasket having a flared portion that is to be inserted into the inlet/outlet hole of the fixture with a portion of the couple, the diameter of the flared portion being greater than the diameter of the whole. The tool comprises a cross-shaped body having four arms extending from a center point thereof, each of the arms terminating in a different head, each of the heads is configured to be insertable into a respectively sized couple.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,166 issued on Dec. 26, 2000 to Whiteford discloses a low-profile ratchet wrench having magnetically retained thin-walled sockets. The socket wrench system includes a set of thin-walled sockets, each having a round peripheral surface around which a multiplicity of gear like teeth are distributed and a ratchet wrench having a cylindrical opening in its head in which a socket is releasably maintained. Permanent magnets supported in the wrench head maintain the socket in easily releasable engagement with the wrench.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a reversible magnetic ratcheting spud wrench solving the aforementioned problems is desired.